


kiss you inside out

by scepticallyopenminded



Series: Cross-Postings from Tumblr (Written from 2011-2013) [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Musician Harry, Pre-University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scepticallyopenminded/pseuds/scepticallyopenminded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and his friends go on a clubbing tour around Ireland and the UK the year before they go to uni; Harry's band happens to play at a couple of those clubs, and let Niall just say this: he is totally not entranced by Harry's voice, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss you inside out

**Author's Note:**

> so way back when someone wanted a fic based off [this song](http://5guys1erection.tumblr.com/post/25397962900/if-someone-wrote-a-narry-one-shot-based-off-this) and therefore I wrote this. title is obviously taken from the song. it's one of the few things I wrote way back when that I still like a tonne. I feel like this was also written in 2012, it might've been early 2013 also.

The first time Niall saw him, he was at a club, in Dublin, the first stop on the road trip he and a few friends had decided to do over the summer after finishing up college that year. It was a small club, one of those ones that the music’s a bit outdated and the décor’s not perfect, but there’s something about it that makes you want to stay. And the boy was on stage, as he and a band started playing, and it was a fairly familiar song, Niall was sure he’d heard it a few times, but he couldn’t name it, or place it, but as the boy sang the words, Niall stopped in the near middle of the dance floor, drink slipping in his grip the slightest.

“I will feel every inch of your skin,” the lad sang, eyes scanning the crowd, to where more than just Niall had stopped to watch him, “And I know how to rock your world.”

His eyes locked onto Niall’s—or, at least, that’s how the blond felt. They’re eyes locked for a moment, and then the boy smiled a bit, continuing with the song.

“Imma be the calm in the storm you’re looking for, I’ll be the shipwreck that takes you down. I don’t mind if you lie in my bed.”

“Hey, man,” one of Niall’s friends was suddenly there, arm around his shoulders, jolting him enough to lose eye contact. They spoke for a moment, and then Niall was being dragged off, and as he glanced back up at the stage, the boy’s eyes had already moved on.

*

*

*

He didn’t remember much about that night. The rest of the time at the club, or the going back to the hotel, or being in his room, or climbing into bed.

All he remembered was that he didn’t get to sleep until six that morning, and when he did finally fall into sleep, he dreamt of the boy.

*

*

*

It was a couple of weeks later, different club, different city (London, this time). It was a higher scale club, they’d barely gained entrance at all to it, and it was one of those clubs where it’s all suede and leather furniture and flashy lights and expensive drinks and modern things that made you want to stay. There were bands playing on a stage instead of a DJ, and it was classier than some clubs he’d been to lately, and he talked to his friends, drinking probably a little bit more than he should have, dancing with this girl and that guy and relaxing and drinking in a club he probably will never get back into ever again.

But then, there was a familiar voice, and a fairly familiar song, and Niall glanced up to the stage, where the next band had taken their place, and sure enough, it’s the one lad again, the one with the curly brown hair and the voice that gave one a sense of…of…sexuality, maybe, deep and just the right amount of gravely, not enough to break his voice but enough to make it husky sounding.

He was singing that same song, that slightly familiar one that made Niall just the slightest bit frustrated that he couldn’t place it, and he zoned out of the conversation his friends were having as he focused on the song and the singing and the boy.

“Yeah, I wanna know you inside out, I’ll spend the rest of my life tryna figure out, just close your eyes, and shut your mouth, and let me kiss you, inside out,” he sang, the obvious chorus of the song, and Niall watched him, watched his eyes flicker over the crowd, and then, suddenly, as suddenly as the last time, the boy’s eyes were on him.

And he grinned.

“I don’t care if you steal all my air,” he continued, eyes staying on Niall longer than they probably were supposed to, “We can breathe in together as one.”

Niall gulped, eyes locked on the boy’s, and they stared at each other as the song continued, until, frustratingly enough, one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder and he turned, breaking eye contact and answering a question probably a bit snappishly. When he turned back, the lad’s eyes had moved on, as the song came to a peak, and ended, and Niall stared on as the band moved to a different song.

The boy’s eyes didn’t meet his again until the last song of their set, and he grinned again, and this time, Niall was prepared enough to smile back, feeling an unusual fluttering feeling in his chest as one of his friends pulled him up to go dance.

*

*

*

“Excuse me.”

Niall, always a perceptive one when it came to voices, recognized the one behind him almost immediately, even though the only time he’d heard the voice was when it had been singing. Turning toward his right, across the bar, he saw the boy, the singer, and felt his eyes widen slightly as brunet smiled pleasantly.

“Hi. Uh, I noticed you watching, uh, earlier…you like the song?”

Niall took one breath, and gave a small, almost hesitant smile back.

“Uh, yeah. ‘S nice, I guess, I mean.” He mentally slapped himself, feeling the slightest in awe of the boy.

The bartender came by, and the boy ordered a drink, turning back to Niall again with an eyebrow raised.

“What’d you think about the others, then?”

“Uh, good, yeah. I mean, not something I usually listen to…” he paused, then took another small breath, “Uh, you have a good voice, though. Real good.”

“Thanks,” the boy grinned, then stuck out his hand, “My name’s Harry.”

“Niall,” he offered back, shaking Harry’s hand after a moment of hesitation.

“Mmm,” Harry nodded to the bartender when she brought back his drink, “You’re the one from, ah, Dublin, right?”

Niall was shocked for a moment before he nodded, biting his lip and sipping his own drink, the smallest of smiles peaking through.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Harry grinned in response to the reaction.

“Can’t believe I remembered you?” he waited for Niall to shake his head before continuing, “It’s not often I forget a lad as good-looking as you.”

Which just made Niall blush slightly.

*

*

*

He remembered very clearly  _that_  night, as he stumbled behind Harry into the other lad’s hotel room, maybe a little drunk, his lips attached to Harry’s, and they fell onto the bed, hands roaming and lips bumping together and hey, he might’ve giggled a couple of times.

And when someone’s hand bumped into the alarm clock on the side table, and the low hum of music came from the speakers, they both laughed, and Harry reached up to turn it off until the blond stopped him with a simple, “Leave it,” and tilted his head up instead to kiss the other boy again.

He didn’t fall asleep until the next morning again, much like the first night, but this time, it was for a very different reason. And yeah, he dreamt of Harry again, but this time, the boy’s arm was around him, so it was different, too.

And so be it when they woke up the next morning, and Harry kissed him like there was a buried treasure somewhere in his mouth, tongue roaming and searching, leaving his jaw aching but leaving him feeling oddly satisfied.

And when they eventually pulled away from each other, green eyes staring into blue ones, and Niall let another laugh slip through, Harry simply grinned back and leaned down to kiss him thoroughly again.

*

*

*

They stayed in the bed until it was too late, until Niall couldn’t morally ignore the texts from his friends and Harry couldn’t really ignore the fact that he and his band were supposed to go scope out the premises of their gig that night, and though they put it off until the last possible moment, they finally pulled away from each other, finding clothes strewn all over the floor and slipping into them slowly, soft sighs being the only sound in the room, and Harry led Niall down to the lobby of his hotel, where he kissed him again, as if he really  _were_ searching for something, tongue swooping across the roof of Niall’s mouth hungrily, and they were completely breathless when they pulled apart.

“Come check us out tonight,” Harry whispered, nipping at Niall’s earlobe and handing him a slip of paper with the name and address of a place, “We go on at ten-ish.”

*

*

*  
And Niall forced his friends to the address Harry had given him, somewhere across town from the hipper side of London, and though none of them were too keen on  _not_ going to one of the better clubs on the right side of town, they went along eventually anyway, consistently teasing Niall about this lad he’d described as “nothing but perfect”.

“That’s him,” Niall breathed, looking up at the stage at it hit ten-ten, right on time, watching as Harry took his place at the microphone, and watched as his eyes searched the crowd for a moment before landing on Niall, and he grinned suddenly, and started in on a song that the blond was learning all too well.

*

*

*

And that night, Niall remembered just as well as the previous one, as he and Harry slipped into  _his_ hotel room this time, lips moulded together all too familiarly for it only being their second meeting, melting into cool bed sheets, mouths pressed together bruisingly hard, hot breaths pouring from one mouth to the other, until they simply couldn’t breathe anymore and had to pull apart.

“Let me love you?” Harry whispered, licking at the little peek of collarbone that Niall’s shirt, pulled down slightly with the press of Harry’s body, showed. Niall sucked in a breath, feeling his heart beating too fast, and he let out a little breathless “Yeah.”

*

*

*

And the next morning was a little harder, because as they kissed goodbye in the hotel lobby, Niall knew instinctively that, even though they’d exchanged phone numbers, that it would be their last kiss; it wasn’t plausible, a relationship, though he could honestly, easily see himself with Harry; they melded together, soul mates or something like that, like maybe fate had brought them together, they just worked together so well. But…they lived in different worlds. And different countries.

So he kissed Harry with a new passion, kissing him the way Harry had been kissing him since the first kiss. He—he smiled into the kiss as he thought of the lyrics— _kissed him inside out_.

Eventually, they had to pull away, and whispers of “goodbye” were said, and Niall watched Harry go, glancing back just once, and the small smile stayed on his lips the rest of the day.

*

*

*

As fate would have it, they  _did_ meet again; that fall, as apparently they were both going to the same school in Belfast.

And when he saw Harry, just across the courtyard as he tried to find his way to his first class, Niall felt the same smile come to his lips as the last day they’d seen each other, and Harry turned just as he smiled, his face going a bit surprised, and the they were making their way toward each other, connecting at the lips as soon as possible, and Harry kissed him just like he always had; a bit frenzied, a bit soft, and a whole lot of searching.

“I’m going to have to spend the rest of my life,” Harry whispered later that day, twisting his fingers into Niall’s as they made their way toward the cafeteria, “Trying to figure you out.”

And Niall simply laughed, pulling Harry’s head down to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [onedirectionaremyfirstlove](http://onedirectionaremyfirstlove.tumblr.com/) or [asocialfoxpaw](http://asocialfoxpaw.tumblr.com/)


End file.
